Where I Belong
by percico-feels
Summary: "...while making his way to the shore beside his boyfriend, Nico pondered if accepting Percy's offer had really been a good idea. The sea was Poseidon's domain and to say that Nico felt okay with the perspective of entering a reign where his father had zero influence would be a terrible lie."


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this story. :)**

* * *

**Where I Belong**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

The sun shone irritably bright in the sky that morning. The beach, which was usually crowded with tourists during the whole day, at that time in the morning was almost empty. It was weird to stare at that almost endless extension of pure white sand and not be met by the sounds of laughter and chatting that always followed the breath taking view.

But even with the privacy proportionate by the lack of visitors on the place, while making his way to the shore beside his boyfriend, Nico pondered if accepting Percy's offer had really been a good idea. The sea was Poseidon's domain and to say that Nico felt okay with the perspective of entering a reign where his father had zero influence would be a terrible lie. The son of Hades stopped abruptly, a few steps before reaching the shore line.

"I think this was not a very good idea, Perce" he argued, feeling such a nervousness that he himself was surprised that his voice was not shaky.

Percy, who at that time had already stepped into the sea, turned around to face his boyfriend curiously. His sea green eyes scanned Nico's face, trying to find a reason to that sudden change of mind. The older demigod put down the surfboard on the sand, resting slightly on it.

"I thought you were excited about learning how to surf" Percy said confused.

"I was" the younger admitted uncomfortably "But thinking about it, maybe it would be better just drop it, I don't do very okay with the whole sea thing."

A frown appeared on Percy's handsome face immediately.

"Nico, you're dating a son of the sea God" he reminded calmly.

The sincere scared expression on the younger demigod's face was enough to show he was not kidding, so Percy gave up any jokes for a while. He left the surfboard on the sand and walked until he was face to face with Nico. His hands rested on the boy's tensed shoulders, on an attempt of passing any comfort.

"What's the matter?" he asked delicately "And don't give me the 'it's-nothing-crap', because I can see that's something bothering you."

Feeling Percy's touch on his shoulders was comforting and the boy relaxed a little, but still he felt out of place there. His almond eyes stared straight into those fascinating and peculiars sea green orbs he loved so much. Green orbs that always look at him with such love and affection, always showing the certainty of its owner. Nico wished he was that sure too.

"I don't belong here, Perce" he replied shyly.

His voice was so small that it took Percy some seconds to decide if he had heard right or not. But Nico was serious. He didn't belong on that place, on that ambient. His extremely pale skin practically glistened on the sunlight, contrasting with the mass of tanned people starting to fill the beach, and even if he tried to avoid it, he felt uncomfortable for using so little clothes in front of strangers. But Percy? Percy belonged to that place more than anybody else.

The son of Poseidon brush off some raven locks that covered his lover's eyes and opened a reassuring smile, pulling him on a affectionate embrace.

"You belong where I belong" he whispered huskily on the young man's ear "You're my sea, one of the most important things in my life. If I belong here, so do you."

Nico hugged his boyfriend by the waist and hid his face on the other's exposed chest. He didn't want Percy to see the blush on his cheeks, although he was quite sure the demigod could feel the heat of his face. It didn't matter how long they were together, the son of Hades never got used to Percy's frequent displays of affection and rare were the times that he could control getting all flustered.

Percy kissed Nico's dark curly hair, before parting enough for him to face his boyfriend properly.

"Don't worry about the sea, nothing's gonna harm you. I won't let it happen" Percy said, and he was so sure that Nico was incapable of doubting him.

A small smile appeared on the younger's lips and he nodded. Percy gave him a peck on the lips, intertwining their fingers and pulling Nico to the water.

"Come on then" he said, getting the surfboard out of the sand "Now you're gonna see by yourself how well I can surf."

Nico rolled his eyes faking impatience, while following cautiously Percy into the water.

"You'll never let me forget the time I was that easily impressionable child you saved from the Manticore, will you?"

"Never!"

_**~FINIS**_

* * *

Worth any reviews? :)


End file.
